


Chosen Faces

by SightKeeper (GarrulousGibberish)



Series: Chosen Faces AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Eldritch Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrulousGibberish/pseuds/SightKeeper
Summary: Wherein Aziraphale is an eldritch horror who pretends to be an angel.[Comic]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Chosen Faces AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Chosen Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This comic updates here on AO3 every 4-ish pages or so. If you would like to keep up to date on the most recent pages, I update them on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SightKeeper/status/1369412914642292739), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/sightkeeper/), and [tumblr](https://sightkeeper.tumblr.com/post/644998762324967424/chosen-faces-masterpost-this-comic-is-a-good)!
> 
> Thank you so much for joining me, and I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
